The Authors' Alliance
by Keyblade Meister
Summary: There are literally millions of stories out there but, sometimes a story can go wrong. The Authors' Alliance stops stories from deteriorating.
1. Chapter 1

_Off with your head_, Key thought grimly to herself after decapitating the one last of the Chimera Animas with her keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

She stood silently, but did not make her weapons vanish, as she watched her companion shoot the rest with of the Chimera Animas with her enormous black gun. Her companion, Black Rock Shooter, or BRS for short, shot the last three of them in quick succession with the glowing blue bullets while hanging from one of the dangling chains. A full length, rectangular mirror with rounded edges and framed in silver with ornate details appeared about three feet in front of Key. BRS(if that was even her name) swung down and landed next to her. They exchanged a look (people didn't talk much in this universe, you just looked at each other and could guess what the other person was thinking). It was time for The Keyblade Meister, or Key, to leave this place. Her work here was done. The mirror had appeared.

This place, part of the world known as the Otherworld, was a wide space inside a large dark blue-tinted cavern with checkerboard blue-tinted ruins embedded on the floor. It was mostly empty, but had a few spiky objects sticking out of the ground-useful for impaling enemies. There were several long chains hanging from the tall ceiling. The Otherworld was a universe that Key had originally been send to scout out, but eventually (after gathering the initial data for this universe), she decided to fight there. Key received permission from The Leader to return to fighting upon meeting Black Rock Shooter. BRS was a silent warrior fighting dark beings in a dark world. Key could relate.

Key gave BRS a small wave goodbye and a smile. BRS did the same. Key stepped up to the mirror and stared at her reflection; a slim, pale girl with sleek dark brown hair to the shoulders and unusual eyes-one gold and the other blue- wearing a black jacket partly zipped with the hood up, a white V-neck shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans tucked into black boots stared back. Her clothes were dirty, but blood free. Chimera Animas did not bleed for some reason. The mirror shimmered and Key stepped through. The mirror vanished and Black Rock Shooter turned and calmly walked away, as if nothing happened.

* * *

Kitty was incredibly happy. Her meister partner, Rani, wasn't nearly as satisfied. They had just returned from the universe of Tokyo Mew Mew; the meister and weapon pair had just defeated and captured a Gyarados that was wreaking havoc. The Mew Mews were unable to defeat it since the Gyarados was not one of those Chimera Animas that the Mews Mews were created to fight. Rani and Kitty, who were armed only with a pokeball and Kitty's weapon form, beat it using their soul resonance: a single energy charged arrow (Kitty's weapon form was an ice bow that came with a quiver of ice arrows) that exploded on impact. By the end of it, Rani was soaked. The fight was on the beach.

They had just returned to the Authors' Alliance Mirror Room via their mirror. The Mirror Room was a large, elegant ballroom with scratched hardwood floors, pristine white walls, tall windows, a few balconies, and a high ceiling. There were mirrors on every possible surface. Mirrors were hanging on the wall, lying on the floor, free-standing, and some were even stuck on the ceiling.

Rani's clothes (a dark purple quarter-sleeve shirt with a dark black cardigan on top, and dark blue skinny jeans) were plastered to her skin. Her converse were waterlogged. Rani's waist length brown hair was a wet tangle that was dripping on the floor. Sand was everywhere. Her brown eyes (which were two different shades) were narrowed in annoyance. Kitty(who was in weapon form for most of the time) was completely dry. Her orange tank top and black shorts were fine. Kitty's long light blond hair was a little tangled, but that was it.

Arc, one of the newest members, was waiting for them and reading a book. She had long layered black hair partly covering one eye. Her eyes were unusual-even by Author Alliance standards. One was gold and the other was silver. She wore a white undershirt with a black, white and blue plaid blouse buttoned up halfway. She sat on one of the few ornate chairs that were placed around the great ballroom. Blue pants adorned with a belt covered legs that were crossed. Her black boots were slightly dusty. Rani assumed that Arc was in the library before she was sent to the Mirror Room.

"Hi Arc!" Kitty yelled, despite being only a few feet away.

"Hi. How was your trip?" Arc didn't look too enthusiastic to be talking to Kitty.

Rani knew that Arc wasn't a big fan of overly hyper people. Kitty was the epitome of an overly hyper person, but she grew on you.

"It was great!" Kitty yelled her one green and one orange cat-eyes were twinkling.

"It sucked..." Rani said at the same time.

"Look!" Kitty wasn't deterred, " I caught a Gyarados!"

She pulled out the pokeball in her pocket and threw it.

"GO! Gyarados!" She cried.

The large, angry, blue dragon-like pokemon appeared. It turned to Kitty and roared in her face. She giggled.

"Eww, pokemon breath," she said laughingly, "Return!"

She threw the pokeball. It bounced off the enraged creature and landed on the ground. The Gyarados didn't return to the pokeball.

"Crap. Transform, Kitty!" Rani knew that the situation had just become very serious.

The mirrors in The Mirror Room were passages to other worlds. Only a few people could make and repair these mirrors and it took a while. If that monster broke them, it would take a very long time to fix the damages.

Kitty transformed into an ice-blue bow. Rani caught it easily. A quiver of arrows, matching the bow, appeared on her back. Rani began shooting at the colossal monster.

"Wind!" Arc joined the fight.

She summoned two blades of wind to cut the Gyarados. It roared again, this time in pain. The wind and the arrows found their mark.

The girls heard the light scratching noise of metal on the wood floors. They turned. It was another member, Key. She had summoned her keyblades and was running towards the enemy. She held her keyblades slightly behind her, dragging the tips on the ground. She flipped high in the air, slashed the pokemon on the head, and landed on the other side of it. It turned towards her and used Dragon Rage. She dodged. Arc used her wind magic to direct the fire towards Rani, who then turned the fire into steam by using one of her ice arrows.

"Rewrite!" a voice came from the hall.

Shimmering letters appeared around the Gyarados. It began to shrink down until it was about a foot long. It tried to roar, but the sound that came out was a squeak. This turn of events made the little guy even madder.

"Return!" Kitty said, now out of weapon form.

The Gyarados returned to its pokeball. Kitty hugged it to her chest. It was clear that she wasn't planning on giving her new mini-Gyardos up.

"Before you ask, yes you can keep him," the voice from the hall spoke.

The voice belonged to the leader of The Authors' Alliance.


	2. Additional Info

**Okay, I just realized that no one will really understand the Authors Alliance (not the story, the organization). I'll give you guys a little explanation.**

* * *

**First off, there are millions of stories (universes), like Digimon, Fairy Tail, Sailor Moon, etc. The Authors' Alliance universe is in the center of all these universes. They are the only ones who know of other stories. Some universes have many worlds in them (i.e Kingdom Hearts, Tokyo Mew Mew, etc.), but they're all still in the same universe. **

**Second, the Authors' Alliance members travel using mirrors (hence the Mirror Room). They can travel to any universe using the mirrors. Not all of the mirrors have been invesigated (one mirror leads to another Mirror Room). They only travel to universes that have been damaged or altered.**

**Third, only members of the Authors' Alliance are capable of traveling to other universes. They are marked with different colored eyes. The eyes allow them to adjust to the different universes-both in appearance and mindset. They are the only ones that do not damage or alter the universe. ****There are also other people capable of going to other worlds that are not members of the Authors' Alliance. These people seek to merge the universes into one ultimate one. They have begun their mission by transferring inhabitants from different universes into other ones. The only problem is that different universes have different laws. For example, in the universe of Ouran High School Host Club, there is no magic, in the universe of Code Geass there is a power known as Geass and they are more advanced in technology, but still no magic, in the Full Metal Alchemist universe, they are a little less advanced, but they use alchemy(which could be considered magic) If all of these universes were combined, they would have to adjust themselves and their laws to all match, if they can. Anything could happen. Maybe the universes would be fine, but it could also go the other way. They could also be destroyed.**

**Fourth, in each story/universe, there is a Talisman. A Talisman is a person in each universe that represents it (in Soul Eater, it's Maka; in Code Geass, Lelouch; in Naruto, it's Naruto-basically the main characters). Talismen are unable to leave their universes. The people who seek to join the worlds want to destroy the Talismen. The Talisman of the Authors' Alliance universe is The Leader. **

**Fifth, the members of the Authors' Alliance do different things. They can be:**

**-Researchers (investigating and gathering data on new worlds)**

**-Contacters (they meet and form relationships with inhabitants of worlds, especially the Talismen)**

**-Engagers (people who handle the beings who get into universes that are not their own-by either fighting them or helping them return home)**

**-Guards (people who keep an eye on worlds)**

**-and a few others**

**Every member of the Authors' Alliance can do any of these. In fact most of them have to. Every member has a one universe that they must handle (i.e for Key, its the World and Otherworld of BRS).**

* * *

**I apologize for confusing anyone. If you have anymore questions-just ask!**


	3. Chapter 2

After the fight with the Gyarados, the everyone immediately left. Arc wasn't sure that she'd miss The Leader. The Leader was just a little intimidating, and Arc was still a newbie. She didn't know many people, except Rani and Kitty who were her guides when she first got there. She wasn't very social and they didn't pry.

She exited The Mirror Room and headed down the dark, poorly lit hallway. As she approached the library-she only had to wait in The Mirror Room until Kitty and Rani came in to make sure that they weren't followed by anything that was in the universe. There is always a possibility that something might follow a member through a mirror. The library was an well-sized room covered with bookshelves. It was well-lit and there were several comfy couches and chairs. She headed in, grabbed a book off one of the musty bookshelves, sat down, and began to read.

"Excuse me," A voice came up behind her, a little later on. Arc heard him coming. She didn't say a word.

"Sorry to bother you" the voice tried again, "I think I might be lost. . .?"

Arc considered her answer. She wasn't really in the mood for talking. This wind tome was an excellent read. She sighed and pushed the black hair out of her eyes. The owner of the voice probably wouldn't leave. She got up from the plush leather chair and turned around. Any person less composed then she would have gaped in surprise.

The voice belonged to an 17 year-old boy wearing a peculiar looking, long-sleeved cloak-like jacket to the calves with a zipper that stopped at the waist-line with a purple wolf-paw broach. He wore purple pants with gray embroidered wolf's paws with gray dress shoes. He also wore a black checkerboard dog collar. But, that wasn't even the strange part. One side of his body was a peach tone with pale blond hair. The other side was an almost black brown color with brown hair. The hair was in a low pony tail. Narrow purple eyes completed the look.

She hadn't seen him around before, but she spent most of her time in the library and therefore was not familiar with many other people.

She took a deep breath, "Where are you going?"

"Just to The Mirror Room."

"Follow me."

She began to lead him back down the hall towards The Mirror Room. They walked down the hall in silence, their shoes making a light noise on the stone floors. On their way to The Mirror Room, Arc and the boy saw Key, Aku, and Reven. They were having a minor discussion on the universes. Key was on one side and Reven on the other. Aku was in the middle, a little to the front and walking backwards. They were the veterans of this generation of Authors' Alliance and all were 17. Reven was there for 6 years, Aku about 4, and Key was there for 4 as well.

Reven was known for being very logical and a good fighter. Aku was a quirky inventor whose inventions only worked about half the time; but when they did work, they were awesome. Key wasn't there for as long as the others, but most other members had only been there for 4 years as well. Key was considered a veteran because she took so many missions and was a guardian of 2 universes, The Otherworld and the World. She was known for being a highly offensive fighter.

After one served in The AA, **[Oops, I just realized. AA=Alcoholics Anonymous] **they may retire in any universe that they want to, so there was a new generation every 20 years or so. Only The Leader stayed.

Things were still very awkward between Key and Reven, even a newbie like Arc knew that. Aku was trying to keep the conversation going, but it didn't seem to work. Key-who was known for being an excellent fighter- was beaten and almost killed by ZeedMillenniummon in The Britannian World, a world she was in charge of, and had to be saved by Reven. Quite the ego blow. Key was very embarrassed. Everyone knew about it too. Gossip spreads fast in this tiny universe- a floating world consisting of a large elegant mansion, a vast yard with a hedge maze, covered by a delicate birdcage-as if to keep something in or out.

Reven handled the awkwardness remarkably well. The tall, lean 17 year-old with long purple hair and a caucasian complexion, was very polite and tolerant. He kept his deep red and blue (one each)eyes straight ahead, occasionally replying to Aku. The long, black cloak he always wore swished.

Aku himself was casually chatting, being friendly-as usual. He was oblivious to the tension. He had light skin and long brown hair in a ponytail. He wore a dark brown t-shirt with the tripiece symbol on the back, dark blue pants, a tool belt, and dark brown combat boots. On his head were goggles. His red and blue eyes darted from Key to Reven.

Key was just being immature. She stayed near the wall glancing, with blue and gold eyes narrowed, at Reven as if he was going to attack her. She was frustrated and embarassed by her failure-anyone, except for maybe Aku, could see that.

Arc was a little worried. The Leader informed her that members of The Authors' Alliance will be teaming up to handle harder missions. She hoped that Key and Reven wouldn't be in the same group-that could be a problem.

* * *

Key kept close to the wall as she eyed Reven while they approached The Mirror Room. The Leader was there and Key needed to give a full report of The Otherworld. She knew she was being ridiculous and didn't care. It was just so embarrassing. When she fought ZeedMillenniummon, she learned that physical attacks did not work. She knew no magic. Reven saved her with his demon form. It was ridiculous how he handled a monster that she couldn't touch so easily.

She stayed silent as she walked, ignoring Aku's attempts to continue his one-sided conversation. It was a valiant attempt, but she was eager to get away from Reven.

Suddenly a particular and familiar odor hit her. Darkness. She sniffed the air both fiercely and delicately and followed the scent, veering towards Arc and a strange looking boy. She began to approached them.

A scream came from The Mirror Room and then a crash and some snarling

Aku, Reven and Arc sprinted towards and into The Mirror Room. Rani and Kitty (who was in weapon form) ran out of the training room (which down the hall) and ran into The Mirror Room. Key did not slow her advance as she passed The Mirror Room and continued on, to the boy.

As she came face to face with him, the smell of darkness was stronger. He gave her a small, smug smile and slashed with a black and white sword summoned by butterflies of the same color.

She ducked to the ground, rolled, and summoned her keyblades. By some miracle, her black hood was still up. The elegant white keyblade and its dark companion danced in the dim light.

She began a volley of swift attacks; swirling and slashing. He dodged them all. With one incredibly fast cut, he knocked her keyblades out of her hands.

She flipped back and resummoned them. This was a fight that she wasn't going to win; not in a hallway, not anywhere. That didn't stop her from trying.

* * *

Rani burst through the door, following Reven, Aku, and Arc. Rani gave a small gasp of surprise while Kitty gave an anguished sob reflected in the bow. There, at in the center of the majestic ballroom, lay the broken and torn body of The Leader; surrounded by black and white wolves. The form shimmered-as if unaware of how it should look. The Leader had many guises and appearances. No one knew their true form.

The ground beneath her feet had begun to shake. The Leader was the Talisman of this universe and without them this place would literally fall apart.

Reven and Arc had already begun to fight the wolves. Arc was sending gusts of wind and Reven was using his staff made of a rose. As they were destroyed, the wolves melted into shadows. Rani joined in, using Kitty. Fueled by their anger and grief at the loss of The Leader, they finished the wolves in a matter of minutes.

The roof of the mansion began to gave in.

"We have to find Key, she's the only one other member here!" Reven's order rang through the air, he had composed himself and was ready to take command. The others numbly followed. Most of the AA members were in the world under their protection or assisting others.

"Can I get my maid-bots?" Aku asked.

"Yes, everyone get what you need!"

"What about the mirrors?" Rani's question was serious.

"We need just one," Reven heard his own voice say, "The Master Mirror."

He pointed to a small tarnished silver hand mirror. Rani sprinted forward and grabbed it-as if it would slip away like this universe was if she wasn't fast enough. Kitty transformed back to human form.

"We'll go to other universes and inform the other members about what happened. Then, we'll try and find the Enchanter and make another universe. If we get separated, use the dream connection to communicate."

Aku summoned his maid-bots, May and Nina, and exited The Mirror Room. The others followed.

* * *

Key lay on the ground, panting. A gaping wound was slashed across her midsection. She was no match for the boy, he finished her quickly. Her keyblades vanished as she fell. The boy left soon after-still smiling as if it was a game. Key watched the ceiling crumble. Larger and larger pieces, landing closer and closer to her began to fall faster. Soon she'd be buried and gone with this universe. She closed her eyes. Her initial fear had faded a while back. Now, there was only a grim calm.

"There she is!" That was Aku's voice.

"Is she okay?" Kitty's frightened whisper.

"Clearly not!" Rani was using anger to mask her panic.

"Shh... Does anyone have healing magic?" Arc tried to help.

"We have to leave now. But, where...?" Reven spoke again.

"The universe I'm responsible for-The one with the host club." Kitty's voice was still shaky.

"Why there?" Aku questioned.

If Key remembered correctly, The Ouran High School Host Club universe had no magic.

"A friend of mine, Kyoya, has basically a hospital at his fingertips." Kitty seemed sure of herself.

"Alright, let's go." Rani asserted.

Someone lifted Key up and carried her into a portal. As they passed though the universe, Key passed out.


	4. Chapter 3

Kitsunelover300 or Ai was mad. She was returning to the Authors' universe when something went wrong. On her first mission! Instead she was sent to a universe that seemed to consist of only creepy human guys and fawning human girls, the guys were wearing purple suits and the girls were wearing frilly yellow dresses. The mirror she traveled through changed her clothes to the tacky yellow dress. This was a far cry from her usual long-sleeved red shirt, black pant and combat boots. Luckily, the ribbon that covered her horns did not change. Ai was a diclonius, an evolved human with amazing telekinetic powers provided through 2 horns that look like Kitty ears. Her horns tended to freak non-AA members out.

She was recently found by the Authors' Alliance, inducted in, and given a mission. Her guide had been a girl named Key. But, now everything was going badly. She wondered if she'd see any of them ever again.

"Excuse me, my princess?" An attractive-for a human- blond boy asked, with a twinkle in his eye, "The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love."

She blushed and couldn't help rolling her eyes. This was getting annoying.

She had first landed she was in a pink, elegant hallway; right in front of a tall set of doors labeled Music Room 3. Ai assumed the best thing to do was go in. She regretted it.

Once she entered, Ai was greeted, rather enthusiastically, by a group of boys. First two mischievous orange-haired boys tried something similar to the blond boy's attempt, but they also flirted with each other. Then, a boy about her height, with big brown eyes approached her and decided that he wanted to share cake with her. His tall, dark, and silent companion trailed behind him, assessing her.

This boy, however, who had interesting violet eyes that complimented his hair, let out an anguished cry and fled to a corner-hunching down. The mischievous boys cackled.

Humans. She used to hate them, at least the ones who experimented on her. She never really liked them after she escaped nine years ago, either.

"Excuse me?" An oddly feminine voice came from behind her, "I'm Haruhi."

Ai turned. The voice came from a flat-chested, brown-eyed female who appeared to be a cross-dresser.

"Can I help you?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, why are you cross dressing?"

All the blond boy, the two orange haired boys, and the cake boy all whipped their heads towards her in an almost comical way. The tall dark one and a boy sitting on the couch taking notes merely inclined their heads.

"Well," Haruhi started, "It's a long story . . ."

Ai was rather grateful for a person who wasn't sprouting cheesey lines,

"I've got time."

"Okay then, miss, please follow me."

Ai followed her to one of the sofas dotting the large room. She ignored the panicked yells of the blond boy. He was calling for "Mommy". Ai was also doing a remarkable job of staying calm. She was unable to return to the AA and might be permanently trapped in this universe. She took a deep breath and sat on the sofa.

* * *

Kyoya Ootori, a second year student at Ouran Academy, was sitting on one of the plush sofas provided by the host club. He held his clipboard tightly as he jotted down notes, while Tamaki yelled for him, using Kyoya's pet name: Mommy.

He had bigger problems. The girl, the tiny, thin one with long red hair that spiked near the bottom, one red and one pink eye, and pale skin. The one wearing the standard uniform that contradicted with her scarred appearance. She didn't belong here, he wasn't sure why, it wasn't just her appearance; but something else. And, she knew about Haruhi. In fact, Haruhi seemed to be telling her all about Haruhi's joining of the Host Club.

He continued to write:

_The strange girl seems agitated, also the members of the Host Club don't affect her . . . She also knows Haruhi's secret. . . What to do, what to do. . . _

**Bang!** The enormous twin doors that were the entrance to the Host Club burst open. A small group came pounding through. They-two boys and four girls- rushed towards him. A brunette boy with the strange red and blue eyes was carrying a girl who appeared to be bleeding through her pale yellow uniform. She also seemed unconscious. Leading the group was a girl he was familiar with, but didn't know too much about. A girl that came and went, but no one seemed to notice. A girl with unusual eyes and an even stranger personality. Kitty.

She had come here at random times, in random situations. Once, she was bleeding heavily from a shoulder wound and muttering things like, "I need a partner" and "A bow can't shoot itself". Needless to say, she came off as a little crazy. About a week after his family treated Kitty for her wounds, she vanished. She continued to return and eventually, she became friends with the entire Host Club.

The other Host Club members called greetings. She acknowledged them and waved. Afterwards, she rushed to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, I need your help" Her shaky voice drew him out of his reminiscing. The brunette boy brought the unconscious girl forward. Her chest wound was serious.

He began dialing his family's hospital's number and called for an ambulance. "What happened?"

"Club accident," Was her answer.

"What club?"

The group exchanged looks.

"Technology Club" The brunette boy with the goggles said, placing the girl gently on the couch.

"Reading . . ." A raven-haired girl with silver and gold eyes answered quietly.

"Archery!" Kitty temporarily forgot the solemn situation and joined in on the topic of their "club".

"Magic?" The strange girl tried, approaching the group.

"Fucking Improv! Why is this important?" An impatient sounding girl with long black hair in a braid and angry brown and dark brown (almost black) eyes.

"Rani, we need their help" The last member of their group, a tall boy with purple hair, spoke turning to the impatient girl. "Hey Ai."

The other members acknowledged the girl.

The strange girl, Ai, replied, "What's going on? Wait . . . is that-?"

"Yes. I'll fill you in later." The brunette boy replied quickly, eyeing Kyoya.

"Alright," she agreed looking at the girl, "Thanks for finding me."

"The ambulance has arrived." Kyoya mentioned, noticing it through large glass windows. "Who is she?"

"That is the daughter of a very influential man. So influential, that I can't tell you her name."

"Very well." He didn't believe it for a second, he would definitely know if any influential men had teenage daughters and he would have made sure that they went to the Host Club. But, this was Kitty. She would vanish soon enough, most likely taking her friends with her. The injured girl would die without his help. It made sense to have her treated. "I assume you want this confidential?"

"Please!"

He ushered them out of the side door and into the courtyard.

Some of the guests were murmuring worriedly:

"Why is there an ambulance?"

"What happened?"

"Did something happen to one of the Host Club members?"

"Ladies, everything is okay. Just a minor accident. Nothing to worry about." Kyoya regained control of the situation. He watched the ambulance drive to the hospital. He doubted that he or any of the Host Club would see Kitty anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Whoo, I took forever to update. Sorry.**

**I don't own anything that I shouldn't own.**

* * *

Reven stood with the others around the hospital bed. The hospital was white, clean, and elegant-it clearly showed the owners' wealth. Key's operation, paid for by Kitty's friend, had just been completed. The nurse, a pleasant, middle-aged man who was slightly balding, informed them that it was a success. His clear, dark eyes held no malice or treachery. Key, herself, was lying on the bed, a little groggy, but fine. Reven couldn't help, but feel that it was his fault. If he had been there, if he had just used his demon form like the last time he saved her. . .

"Are, are you okay?" Kitty's voice broke.

Key simply lay on the ivory bed and stared straight at the ceiling, something seemed wrong. Her usual clothes were replaced with a white hospital gown. It covered the bandages he assumed was on her midsection. It was where she was cut. It almost appeared that there was no color in the hospital Kyoya sent them too. It contrasted greatly with the vibrant pink and gold that adorned Music Room 3, the location of the Host Club Kitty took them to.

"Key?" Arc spoke up. She didn't like this.

"Is something wrong?" Aku tried.

"How could I have lost?" Key murmuring to herself. She sat up, "Sorry I just wasn't paying attention."

She swung her legs down the side of the bed and stood up. Key faltered, but remained upright.

"Fill me in now," Ai started, "And make it quick. I don't like hospitals . . ."

"Yeah, what the hell happened?" Rani was pissed, "Who kicked your butt?"

Key flushed. Reven took control of the situation before violence could occur:

"We need to know." He started, "Whoever defeated you might have killed The Leader. Speaking of which, The Leader was the Talisman of our universe. Without a Talisman, the Authors' Alliance universe no longer exists . . . we need to make a new one with a new Talisman."

* * *

"The Leader is dead?" Ai asked softly, wondering why the others were not grieving.

She had met The Leader once while Key was giving her a tour of the old Authors' Alliance Universe. The appearance changing person ignored her mainly and only talked to Key about her failure with whatever a ZeedMillenniummon was.

Arc fiddled with her belt. She seemed confused as well.

"No one is exactly sad about the death of The Leader because no one really cares. He or she was immortal, not all Talismen are, but The Leader was. I don't think The Leader was supposed to be though. I guess it was necessary since everyone in the AA leaves to other worlds. Talismen can't to do that. The Leader was alive for millions of years and he or she was insane long before any of us met him or her. We don't even know The Leader's gender or appearance. He or she merely kept the world together. The AA takes care of itself." Key filled the two newer members in.

Kitty and Rani also looked intrested, maybe they never heard the whole story either.

"Let's get back on topic," Aku said calmly, "What happened, Key?"

"I don't want to tell this story over and over again. I want to tell everyone at one time." Key replied, quickly changing from informative to stubborn.

"Everyone?" Rani asked in disbelief, there were hundreds of Authors' Alliance members.

"Yes. That's what I said."

Key tilted her head down so her dark, sideswept bangs covered her yellow eye. The blue eye visible was narrowed in defiance. Key would not budge. She looked strange in her white hospital gown with her yellow eye covered.

"Excuse me, if I may be of assistance?" A British accented voice came through the door.

* * *

Kitty began to grin madly. She knew who this was.

The man swept into the room. Quizzical silver and electic blue eyes quickly analyzed the room. Square-rimmed glasses glinted on the collar of his button down shirt. Perfectly pressed khaki trousers slightly covered the dress shoes that were moving through the room. He had dark blue hair pulled into a ponytail.

"HENRY!" She tackled him in a hug. This was Kitty's usual greeting for anyone she hadn't seen in more than three days. Henry awkwardly stood there while Kitty kept him in an iron grip. The others looked on in pity, they had all been victims of her hugs.

"Hey, so this is the rock you've been hiding under." Aku said with an easy smile.

"Thank you." Key said while looking down.

Kitty knew Key long enough to know that she didn't like help, but this was one of the many things that no one could do on their own. She released Henry from the hug and watched in amusement as he tried not to run over to the hand sanitizer.

Ai and Arc looked confused, but tried to hide it. Kitty realized that they had no idea who Henry Farchester was.

"Henry is one of our best Researchers. This is only one of the worlds he goes to. Henry specializes in healing, he first joined the AA after he healed Kitty up in some steam punk universe. This was, of course, before Kitty and Rani were paired up." Reven informed the two confused girls as Henry applied way too much hand sanitizer. He must of thought the same thing she did.

"Hand sanitizer dries your hands out." Key said randomly.

"Ahem, if we're done with playing the get to know you game, can we get back to what's important." Rani muttered.

"Yes, you are completely right." Henry agreed, "So, Key, you absolutely insist that everyone must hear your story once and only once."

"Care to judge?"

"Oh, no. Not at all."

"Well," Kitty interjected, "How's about we throw a party in a universe! Then, when everyone's having fun and partying, we can drop this little bombshell on them. Won't that be fun!"

Rani rolled her eyes, "First off, that's incredibly stupid."

"Wait, the party or the bombshell of a story?"

"Wow, are you really asking me that?"

"Aren't you going to tell your weapon partner? You have to tell me!"

_Are we really having this conversation? _Rani though to herself.

"Both! It's both that Rani thinks is stupid!" Ai practically yelled. She turned to herself and muttered, "Annoying humans . . ."

Kitty heard this and replied, "Hey! I'm a weapon!"

To prove her point, Kitty transformed into her weapon form. An ice-blue bow appeared where she was standing and clattered on the tiled ground.

* * *

"It's like herding stray cats," Arc murmured.

Reven overheard and smiled at her. Arc blushed, the pink standing out on her pale skin. It was cute. She seemed nice, but Arc didn't talk much. He hoped that he would be able to interact with her more often.

"Since there are no better ideas," Aku started, "a party it is. But, where would it be?"

"We would need a world with enough space to party . . ." Kitty began.

"That doesn't suck . . ."Rani added.

"That everyone can get to . . ." Ai was still angry about getting stuck at Ouran.

"And, that has few inhabitants, we don't want to disturb to many others." Henry added reasonably.

Reven gave it a quick thought.

"How about. . . Minecraft?" Henry said.

Reven agreed, Minecraft was large and there were almost no inhabitants. Kitty jumped up and down, she loved the Minecraft Universe. All of the others seemed excited too.

"Keep it on peaceful, though," Key mentioned,"I'd prefer not to have to fight off skeletons or spiders again. Nasty little things . . ."

"I hope the Guardian is prepared." Reven said. He did not want hundreds of people to show up unannounced.

"YAY! And it's going to be a formal one too. So girls, we'll have to stop by our storage universe later!" Kitty was really invested now.

"So, how do you plan on telling everyone?" Rani asked, "Or, are they just going to magically appear?"

"I have an idea!" Aku walked to the center of the hospital room.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote.

"I made this a while back, but I haven't tested it yet. What it's supposed to do is summon everyone's mirror and we will be able to communicate with everyone."

"Wait," Rani said, while pulling the mirror out of her pocket. "Doesn't-

**BANG!**

The remote exploded. Everyone hit the floor. As they got up, Aku smiled sheepishly. His inventions tended to work only half the time. The male nurse from before poked his head in:

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Thank you." Henry answered graciously.

Seemingly convinced, the nurse left.

"As I was saying before, The Master Mirror does the same thing." Rani said, smugly.

"How would you know?" Arc spoke up.

She had been silent for a while now, Ai as well. Reven hoped that they would both come out of their shells soon. Everyone in the AA did eventually.

"I just do." Rani was in no mood to answer questions.

Key took the mirror, crossed the room to one of the wide windows, popped it open, and hopped out;

"I'll make the announcement. It's going to be formal-right?"


End file.
